


Fire

by badbeomhabit



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, actor jinyoung, post breakup, producer jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbeomhabit/pseuds/badbeomhabit
Summary: where jaebeom found himself thinking about jinyoung again.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work after many years and i never thought i'd write again so i made a ficlet just to put an end to my curiousity lmao. 
> 
> that was the laziest summary ever im sorry this is all so sudden
> 
> i was listening to the song "fire" by sik-k and it inspired me to write this so make sure to give it a listen because it makes this better!

Jaebeom intently stared at his television what was airing the preview of his love, no, ex-lover's new drama. He had to laugh for watching what triggered their breakup and opened up a chamber of pent up sentiments. Watching his actor ex-boyfriend stirred emotions he has suppressed since their fight broke out, a volcanic eruption long overdue. It was funny of Jaebeom to think about Jinyoung even after all the harsh words lunged like knives, accusations on top of another, and tears shed until none were left. It was funny, that all Jaebeom could still think about is _his_ Jinyoungie.  
  
Maybe because he believes that Jinyoung is his soulmate. Everyone thought so too. He remembered meeting Jinyoung the first, it was in 2009 at the JYP auditions. He remembered seeing the lanky Jinhae dancer pin his audition number, which was surprisingly before him, on his denim jacket. The same Jinyoung who tied for first place with him at the auditions. Jaebeom just knew he would be spending a long time of his life with the same Jinyoung who comforted him when things were the hardest for him. The same Jinyoung who cried when the older said that he would quit from becoming a trainee. It was the same Jinyoung who supported him and cheered for him when he said he wanted to become a producer instead.  
  
Jaebeom recalled the day he realized he was going to be with Jinyoung for the rest of life, the only man he wanted to spend his life with. He even planned way too far ahead and thought that their tombs will be right next to each other. That was how sure Jaebeom was of Jinyoung as a permanent fixture in his life, the only constant element that kept Jaebeom ashore when waves were crashing and tides were rising for him. It used to be Jaebeom and Jinyoung against the world. Where Jaebeom went, Jinyoung followed and the other way around. Their love that used to conquer anything eventually crumbled, and up in flames while all they could do was watch it all burn down.  
  
Jaebeom thought of how unfair it was. Sometimes all he wanted was to throw away all his memories with Jinyoung together with their relationship that burned. He was in his apartment wallowing over his ex, while Jinyoung was too busy getting on with his life, Jinyoung didn't need him anymore. Ten years of friendship down the drain because both of them have given up. As he remained in his spot, it frustrated Jaebeom how everything still reminded him of Jinyoung and things that didn't even matter then lead him to the thought of Jinyoung. Sure, he has accepted that he won't be able to get Jinyoung out of his mind easily but it still frustrated him. After all, five years of a beautiful relationship was not easy to forget.  
  
Jaebeom pulled out his phone and opened his conversation thread with Jinyoung. The messages loosely showing how their relationship died down. From paragraphs of affirmation melting down to one word cancellation of plans. Now, if it still isn't obvious, he misses Jinyoung. He misses Jinyoung and it's driving him crazy. How could they both leave things the way they did? Neither trying to salvage their relationship.

All he wanted to do was call and hear his voice. He wanted to call Jinyoung despite hearing his voice on the television. And just maybe he will call Jinyoung. When he finally mustered up a little courage, Jaebeom pressed Jinyoung's number. _Ring, ring, ring, ring._

 

 _“Hello?_ ” Hearing Jinyoung's voice washed over him like cold water, waking up every inch of his soul like it's all he ever needed to be okay again. Jaebeom didn't miss the fatigue in Jinyoung's voice though.

 

“Jinyoung. It's Jaebeom.” It was silence. “Hey.”

 

“ _Why did you call?_ ” He didn't sound annoyed, just tired and that's all it took for Jaebeom to worry about Jinyoung. It was an instinct.

 

“Sorry. Did I bother you? Were you sleeping? Were you filming? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called.”

 

“ _Answer me._ ”

 

“Jinyoung, I-” The older had nothing else to say. He just knew that he misses Jinyoung and he just needed to hear his voice to keep him on his feet again. “Nevermind. It's nothing.”

 

“ _Jaebeom, why did you call?_ ” Jinyoung now more firm. It was a tone he had heard before. Too many times actually.

 

“I don't know. I saw you on TV and I heard your voice... I just needed to hear it again.”

 

“ _Don't give me that bullsh-_ ”

 

“I miss you, Jinyoung.”

 

They fell into silence again. Neither willing to talk nor willing to hang up. It was like they were both just holding on to this phone call to remind them of what they had. It took three, four, five, it took five seconds before Jinyoung spoke and Jaebeom wished that Jinyoung should've just hung up on him instead.

 

“ _Please delete my number and never call me again, Jaebeom._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a prequel or sequel im not yet sure!!
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
